


Believer •A Stranger Things Story•

by 12_Fandomis_Life_05



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12_Fandomis_Life_05/pseuds/12_Fandomis_Life_05
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

What will happen if Rachel Hopper, Jim Hopper's oldest daughter gets invested by the dissapearance of Will Byers and helps his brother Jonathan with trying to find him? 

Find out in this story. 

I don't own all of the character, only my original character. 

Enjoy!!


	2. Chapter 1: Early Birthday Surprise

Dad. Wake the fuck up. You have to go to work." Rachel Hopper yelled from the kitchen. "Jesus Christ, Rach. Let me sleep, I had a rough night." Jim, her father, groaned. "No, I am not going to let you sleep. Flo already called 9 fucking times." Rachel replied. Rachel was making scrambled eggs for her and her father, when the phone rang. "Make that 10 times.” Rachel spoke before she picked up. “Hopper residence. Rachel speaking." Rachel answered. "Your father still hasn't woken up?" Flo asked. "No, but I got him to answer this time. I am really trying my best." Rachel spoke. "Okay. I guess I will just have to wait until he gets here. Can you tell him that Joyce is here? It is something to do with her son, Will." "I will tell him." Rachel replied before she hung up. "Dad, wake your ass up." Rachel yelled as she turned her attention towards the eggs again and heard footsteps coming towards her. "I'm up. Against my will though." Jim groaned.

"Flo said to tell you that Joyce Byers is at the office. Something to do with Will Byers." Rachel told her father. "Alright. Do you want me to drop you off at school?" Jim asked. "If you don't mind. I am going to get ready. Eggs are on the stove." Rachel spoke as she walked towards her room and opened her closet. She pulled out plaid trousers and a yellow shirt. She took off her pajamas and got dressed into the outfit. She did her hair in a bun and applied little makeup before adding a belt to her trousers and pulled on her shoes. "Are you ready to leave?" Jim asked. "Yeah, let me grab my bag and I am ready.” Rachel replied as she grabbed her bag and walked out of her room. Rachel walked into the kitchen and grabbed her lunch from the fridge before she followed her father out of the trailer and towards his car. “I am sorry that I haven’t really been asking how you are doing.” Jim spoke as he started his truck.

“Don’t worry about it. I have been a good girl, for most of the time.” Rachel replied. “Still. How have you been holding up?” Jim asked as he drove towards Hawkins High School. “I have been holding up alright. Nothing crazy happened. Had been thinking a lot about Sarah and mom.” Rachel replied. “I think it has been getting to me that Sarah passed and that mom moved on.” Rachel added. “You can always come to me to talk about anything, you know that right.” Jim replied as he looked at his daughter. “I know, dad. I know. Well, will I see you tonight?” Rachel asked as Jim stopped the car. “I don’t know. I will do my best to arrive on time.” Jim replied as Rachel got out of the car. “Love you, dad.” “Love you, kid.” Jim replied as Rachel walked towards the school. Rachel walked into the hallway and saw Barbara and Nancy standing by Nancy’s locker. “Hey girls. What’s up?” Rachel asked as she walked up to her friends.

“Not much. Nance just told me that she had a late night study session with Steve Harrington.” Barb spoke as she looked at Rachel and then back to Nancy. “Will you stop? We just studied.” Nancy spoke as she blushed. “Babes, you are blushing. So. Was he good?” Rachel asked, with a grin on her face. “Shut up.” Nancy laughed and slammed her locker shut. “She got it bad.” Rachel said towards Barb. “She got it real bad for Steve Harrington.” Barb replied. “Rach, what are we going to do for your birthday tomorrow?” Nancy asked as she turned to look at her. “I don’t know. Dad told me last week that he had to work all day.” Rachel replied. “I can ask my mother if you could join us for dinner.” Nancy suggested. “That would be alright.” Rachel smiled. “Hey, Nance. Can I talk to you?” Steve yelled from across the hall. Nancy walked towards Steve, leaving Barbara and Rachel alone.

“Are you still up to go out this friday?” Barb asked as she and Rachel walked towards their first class. “Yeah. Of course, I am.” Rachel smiled. “Good, cause it is for your birthday.” Barb smiled. Before the class started, Barb and Rachel were waiting outside of the classroom and waited for Nancy. “Where is she? She normally is never late for class.” Barbara commented. “I think she and Steve are making out.” Rachel replied. When the bell rang, Barbara and Rachel went into the classroom, when Nancy ran towards the class. “Where were you?”  
Rachel asked as Nancy sat down beside her. “The bathroom.” Nancy replied. “With Steve?” Rachel teased. “Oh, shut up. I wanted to ask you this before. Do you want to come home with me after school?” Nancy asked. “Yeah sure. But can your mother or father drop me off at home? I promised dad to cook dinner.” Rachel replied. “Of course, they can.” Nancy smiled. The day went by quickly. Rachel and Nancy were making their way out of school and walked towards Nancy’s house. “Be honest. Do you really love Steve?” Rachel asked as they walked in the street of Nancy’s house. “I do. He has been treating me well.” Nancy smiled. “But?” Rachel added as she could see some hesitation. “But, he is kind of ruckless person. He doesn’t really care about his education. Always wants to party.” Nancy replied as they walked up the front porch. “Well, maybe you should talk to him about it. You can’t do anything wrong with that.”

Rachel smiled as she followed Nancy in the house. “Yeah, maybe you are right.” Nancy smiled as she placed her stuff down by the door and walked towards the kitchen. “Mom. Is it alright if Rachel stays here for dinner tomorrow night? It’s her birthday and Chief Hopper has the work all day.” Nancy spoke as she looked at her mother. “Of course, it is alright. You are free to stay here.” Karen smiled as she looked at Rachel. “Thank you mrs. Wheeler.” Rachel smiled. "And do you mind dropping her off at home? In about an hour?" Nancy asked. "Of course. I will drop you off." Karen smiled. Nancy and Rachel walked up to Nancy's room and sat down on her bed. "So tell me. Have you been having your eye on someone?" Nancy asked. "No, not really. All the boys are either already in a relationship or not mature enough." Rachel replied. "Someone will come on your path. I know someone is out there that is the right guy for you. Just give it some time." Nancy smiled.

"I know." Rachel smiled. "How's Mike doing?" Rachel asked. "I don't know. Good, I guess." Nancy replied. The girls talked for about an hour, when it was time for Rachel to leave. Nancy and Rachel walked down the stairs, where Karen was waiting for Rachel, while holding Holly. "You're ready to leave, dear?" Karen asked as she looked at Rachel, who was grabbing her bag. "Yes. I am ready. Bye Nance. See you tomorrow at school." Rachel smiled as she hugged her best friend, before following Karen out towards the car. Rachel sat down in the passenger seat and waited for Karen to get in the car. Once she was in the car and started the engine, Karen decided to have a little chat. "So, how have you been doing?" Karen asked. "I've been alright. It has been quite hard with the passing of Sarah and that mom and dad divorced. I think everything just hit me last month. I am sure Nancy told you that I hadn't been at school for a couple of weeks because of it?"

Rachel replied. "Yes, she has told me something about it. I hope everything is better now?" Karen asked, with a slight concern in her voice. "Yes. Everything is better now. Nancy and Barb had been there for me through it all." Rachel smiled. "How are you doing, Holly?" Rachel asked as she turned to look at the young girl. "Good." Holly replied with a big smile on her face. "You've been playing a lot with your toys?" "Yes with dolly." Holly replied. "Mostly with your dolly? Wow. And what is your dolly's name?" "Amy." Holly smiled. "Oh, what a beautiful name." Rachel smiled. "How's Mike?" Rachel asked as she turned to look at Karen. "He's doing alright. He and his friends had been playing D&D for ten hours yesterday." Karen replied. "Wow. Ten hours? That's a record for them." Rachel smiled. Not long after the conversation died down, Karen pulled up to Hopper's trailer. "Thank you for dropping me off, mrs. Wheeler." Rachel smiled.

"You are welcome, dear. Say bye to Rachel, Holly." "Bye, Rachel." Holly smiled and waved towards Rachel, who waved back. "Bye. I will see you tomorrow." Karen smiled as Rachel closed the car door and Karen drove off. Rachel grabbed her key and walked to the front door. She opened it and dropped her bag, by the front door, while closing the door behind her. Rachel took off her shoes, before she walked towards the kitchen. She opened the fridge and saw that there were some tortilla's in the fridge and decided to make quesadillas for her and her dad. It was getting late. Rachel already ate her dinner and was currently sitting on the couch, watching some television, when a car pulled up to the house. Jim walled through the door, with a sigh. "Hey kid. How was school?" Jim asked as he saw Rachel on the couch. "Good. How was work?" Rachel asked as she followed her father to the kitchen and started to heat up the food. "Busy as usual." Jim replied as he sat down at the table. "What are you going to do for your birthday?" Jim asked, with some guilt in his voice. "I am going to have dinner at the Wheelers." Rachel smiled as she took the plate out of the microwave. "That's good. I am so sorry that I have to work on your birthday. It's not everyday that my little girl turns 17." Jim spoke. "Don't feel bad. We have thursday off of school, and you don't have to work so you can make it up on thursday." Rachel smiled as she sat down in front of Jim. "Sure. I will make it up to you then." Jim replied as he started to eat.

Rachel and Jim talked, while Jim ate. The phone rang and Rachel walked over. "Hopper Residence. Rachel speaking." "Hey Rache. I have a question. Would you mind dropping some flyers of Will off downtown?" Jonathan Byers asked over the phone. "Yeah. I will do that for you." Rachel replied. "Is everything okay?" Rachel asked. "Will's missing. So will you help before school?" Jonathan asked. "Of course. See you tomorrow." Rachel replied and hung up. "Who was it?" Jim asked as he took a sip from his beer. "It was Jonathan. He wants me to help give out flyers, cause Will's missing." Rachel replied. "Oh, alright. By the way. I got something for you. Something just got dropped off when I got here. Go and take a look outside." Jim said with a smirk on his face. Rachel walked outside and saw a dark blue Ford Galaxie beside her father's truck. "You got me a car?!" Rachel asked excitedly.

"Yes. It's from your mother and I. You had your license for 3 years and you haven't been driving that much. So we thought it was a good idea." Jim spoke as he stood by the door. "Thank you dad." Rachel smiled as she walked over and hugged her father. "You're welcome kid. Be sure to give your mother a call to thank her." Jim spoke as they walked into the trailer again. Rachel walked towards the phone and dialed her mother's number. "Hello. Diane speaking." "Mom, it's Rachel." Rachel spoke. "Oh, hey baby. How are you?" Diane asked. "I am good. Hey thank you for the car." Rachel smiled. "You are welcome dear. How's your father?" "Dad's good. We are going to celebrate my birthday on thursday, so that's fun." Rachel spoke. "But your birthday is tomorrow." "I know, but dad has to work late. Don't worry though, I'm going to eat dinner at the Wheelers." "That's good baby. I have to go. I love you and Happy Birthday."

Diane spoke before hanging up. "What did your mother say?" Jim asked. "She asked how you were doing. And already said happy birthday." Rachel smiled. "I am going to my room. I have to study for a test tomorrow." Rachel spoke as she grabbed her bag and walked to her room. She sat down at the desk and pulled out her history book and her notebook and started to study.


	3. Chapter 2: A Little Help from A friend.

Rachel fell asleep with her head in her books and woke up by loud knocking on her door. Rachel shot up and walked towards the front door. "Jonathan? What are you doing here so early?" Rachel asked as she opened the door. "I-i can't take it anymore. I just had to get out of the house. The earlier we start, the earlier we are finished." Jonathan spoke. "Can I get changed first? I fell asleep in this?" Rachel asked. "Yeah, sure." Jonathan nervously replied. "Come in. You can sit and wait in here." 

Rachel spoke as she opened the door further and Jonathan walked inside. Since it was supposed to be quite warm today, Rachel decided to go for a short sleeved top and her short black dress and got changed. "Oh, happy, uh, birthday." Jonathan spoke from the living room. "Thank you, Jonathan." Rachel smiled as she walked out of her room and did her hair in a loose ponytail. “Shall we go?” Rachel asked as she grabbed her bag and followed Jonathan out of the house. “How have you been holding up?” Rachel asked as she sat down besides Jonathan.   
“I can be better. It’s just really hard to see mom like this. She never has been so scared.” Jonathan replied as he drove to the mainstreet. Once they arrived, Jonathan parked the car and got out. Rachel got out of the car as well and looked around. “Where do we start?” Rachel asked as she looked at Jonathan. “I’ll go across the street and you stay on this side. Would you mind going into Hawkings Post? See if they can do anything?” Jonathan asked and Rachel smiled. “Of course. I know what Will looks like, so.” Rachel smiled. “Thanks, Rach. You are the best.” Jonathan replied as he gave Rachel some flyers and crossed the street. Rachel went in and out the stores and gave the clerks some flyers. After a while, Rachel stood at the Hawkins Post office and took a deep breath before walking in and standing at the front desk. “Hello? How can I help you?” A lady asked as she walked up to the front desk. 

“I have a weird question. My friend’s brother is missing and I was wondering if you guys could put something in your paper?” Rachel asked. “Let me get the editor.” The lady smiled and walked away, before returning with a man. “Hello. How can I help you?” The man asked as he stood in front of Rachel. “My friend’s brother is missing and I was wondering if you could put something in the newspaper?” Rachel asked. “Is it about Lonnie’s kid?” The man asked. “Uhm, yes. Will Byers.” Rachel smiled. “Come on further.” The man spoke as he opened the door and let Rachel walk in. “Thank you, sir.” Rachel smiled. “Follow me.” The man spoke and walked towards a desk, with a blond man sitting behind it. “Would you be so kind to help this girl?” The man asked. “Yeah, sure, boss” The blonde man replied. “Take a seat.” The man spoke before walking away. “How can I help you, doll?” The other man asked as he looked at Rachel. 

“Well, you see. Will Byers, Lonnie’s kid, is missing. Could you maybe put a missing person article in the newspaper?” Rachel asked, shyly. “Oh, man, Lonnie’s kid? Sure, I will help you.” He replied. “Can you give me a description of Will?” The man asked as he grabbed a notepad and a pen. “His name’s Will Byers. He’s 12 years old, about 4”9’ tall. He has brown hair and brown eyes and he weighs 73 lbs.” Rachel started. “Alright. And what was he wearing when he was last seen?” He asked as he looked up at Rachel. “He wore jeans, blue plaid shirt, a white t-shirt underneath, a red down vest with a tan stripe. He was carrying a black canvas day bag.” Rachel explained. “If someone has any information or has seen him, what number do we have to put?” The man asked. “555-0141, and ask for Joyce Byers.” Rachel replied. “Okay, we will put it in tomorrow’s edition. Have a nice day.” He said as Rachel stood up. He held out his hand and Rachel shook it. 

“Thank you so much.” Rachel smiled. “You’re welcome. I’ll show you out.” The man spoke as he walked from behind his desk and towards the front desk. “I hope you find him soon. And if there is anything we can do.” “I’ll come back.” Rachel smiled as she walked out the door and out of the building, feeling the man’s stare on her back. Rachel walked back to Jonathan’s car and saw him already standing beside it. “How did it go?” Jonathan asked as he looked at Rachel. “They are going to put it in tomorrow’s edition.” Rachel replied. “Let’s go to school.” Jonathan spoke as they got into the car and he drove off towards the school. Jonathan parked the car in the school parking lot and Rachel got out. “Thank you for coming with me. I don’t know what I would do without you.” Jonathan smiled as they walked into the hall. “It’s not a problem.” Rachel smiled. “Rach, where have you been?” Nancy asked as Rachel walked up to her and Barbara. 

“Jonathan asked me to help him hand out flyers.” Rachel replied. “Hey, listen. I can’t have you over tonight. My mom gave me and Mike house arrest.” Nancy spoke. Rachel’s heart sank down to her feet and looked down at the floor. “Oh. I guess I have to spend my birthday on my own then.” Rachel spoke and she felt tears forming in her eyes. “I am really really sorry.” Nancy spoke as she tried to pull Rachel in for a hug, but Rachel stepped back. “I need to be alone for a moment.”   
Rachel spoke and turned on her heel, walking out of the hall and went towards the bathroom, where she let her tears roll down her cheeks. “Rach? Are you in here?” Nancy spoke as she walked into the bathroom. “Leave me alone, Nance.” Rachel sobbed. “Come on, please talk to me.” Nancy spoke. Rachel got up from the toilet she was sitting on and opened the door, looking at Nancy with tears still running down her face. “Everyone seems to leave me alone for my birthday. First dad that has to work, now you. I know that you can’t help that your mom gave you house arrest, but I was actually looking forward to spending my birthday with my best friend.” Rachel spoke as she walked out of the stall and looked at Nancy. “I am really sorry.” Nancy softly spoke as she looked at Rachel. “I know you are. Can we spend time on friday?” Rachel asked. “Of course we can.” Nancy smiled. “On a little lighter note, Barb and I got you a present.” 

Nancy smiled as she pulled a gift from out of her bag. “Oh, thank you.” Rachel smiled as she wiped away her tears and took the gift from Nancy. Rachel took the wrapping paper off the gift and looked at Nancy. “That’s the one you wanted, right?” Nancy smiled. “Yes. Thank you.” Rachel smiled as she pulled Nancy in for a hug. “You are welcome. Let’s go back to Barb.” Nancy smiled as she wrapped her arm around Rachel as they made their way out of the bathroom. Nancy and Rachel walked up to Barbara, who was awkwardly standing by Nancy’s locker, since Steve, Tommy and Carol stood there as well. “Hey, there’s the birthday girl.” Steve spoke as he looked at Rachel. “Here ya go. A gift from me.” Steve spoke as he gave Rachel a gift. “Thanks, Steve.” Rachel smiled and took the gift from his hand. “You’re welcome.” Steve replied. Rachel opened it and it was some photo paper to go in her camera. “Thank you, Steve.” Rachel smiled. 

“You are welcome.” They spent the time before class talking and when the bell rang, Nancy, Barb and Rachel walked towards the classroom. “So, what are you going to do instead?” Barb asked. “I think I will go downtown and eat something at a restaurant.” Rachel replied. “Alone?” Nancy asked. “I know, but I don’t really want to sit around at home all by myself.” Rachel replied. “I understand.” Barb smiled. As the day went by, Nancy, Rachel and Barbara were walking towards Rachel’s trailer, since she was going to get changed for her lonely birthday evening. Rachel, Nancy and Barbara walked into the trailer and walked towards Rachel’s room. “What should I wear on my lonely birthday dinner?” Rachel asked as she opened her closet. Rachel looked through her clothes and pulled out a black dress and a red dress. “Go for the red one.” Nancy spoke. “Okay, and what shoes?” 

Rachel asked as she pulled her converse out of her closet as well as some black heels. “Go for the black heels.” Barbara smiled. “Alright. Thanks for the help with my clothes. How should I do my hair?” Rachel asked. “I think you should leave it like that.” Nancy replied. “Okay. Thanks for the help, girls. I really appreciate it.” Rachel smiled as they walked into the living room. “Do you want something to drink?” Rachel asked as she looked at her friends. “Some water.” They both replied. Rachel walked to the kitchen and grabbed two glasses of water for Nancy and Barbara. “Does she know that you are actually going to Steve’s tonight?” Barbara whispered towards Nancy. “No, and I want to keep it that way.” “Too late. Get the fuck out of my house.” Rachel spoke as she looked at Nancy and Barbara. “Now. Both of you. Get the hell out.” Rachel spoke. “Let me explain. Please.” Nancy spoke as she stood up and looked at Rachel. 

“No. Steve’s apparently more importantly than I am.” Rachel spoke and pushed Nancy out of the house. “I don’t want to see you anymore, Nancy.” Rachel added, before she closed the door and sunk down against it as she started to cry again. Rachel spent the rest of the time, crying at her front door. Why would Nancy do that to her? Rachel thought that she and Nancy were friends. Rachel got up and walked to her bedroom and started to change into the outfit she picked out. When she was ready she grabbed her small bag and some money and walked out of her bedroom. She grabbed the keys of her car and headed out the door, when she ran into Jonathan. "Jonathan? What are you doing here?" Rachel asked. "I saw Nancy and Barbara leaving your place earlier and decided to come and check on you." "Thanks, Jonathan." Rachel smiled. "So where are you going?" Jonathan asked. "Uhm, I was going to grab dinner somewhere. Dad's not home, has to work late. I was going to eat dinner at Nancy's but she told me that she had house arrest but turns out that she was going to Steve's." Rachel replied. "Oh wow. That sucks. Uhm, if you want, we can go and get something to eat." Jonathan suggested. "Oh, sure. That would be nice." Rachel smiled. "Would you mind going past my house? I should change if I am going to have dinner with you." Jonathan smiled. "Oh that's fine. Let's go." Rachel smiled as they walked to his car and got in. They drove towards Jonathan's house and they got out. "You can wait in the living room." Jonathan smiled as they walked into the house. "Hello, mrs. Byers." Rachel smiled as she stood by the front door. "Hello, Rachel. I am sorry for uh, the mess." Joyce smiled as she looked at Rachel. 

“It’s not a problem, mrs. Byers.” Rachel smiled. “Please, call me Joyce." Joyce smiled. Rachel sat down on the couch and looked at the pictures on the coffee table. "These are beautiful pictures of Will. Who took them?" Rachel asked as she looked at Joyce, who walked up to her. "Jonathan did." "They are really beautiful." Rachel smiled. "Thank you, Rach. Shall we go?" Jonathan asked as he walked in the living room, wearing a black button up and some dark blue jeans. Rachel looked at Jonathan and was a little shocked to see him dressed like that. "Uhm, yeah. I am." Rachel spoke and stood up. "Where are you going?" Joyce asked. "We are going to have dinner. It is Rachel's birthday." Jonathan replied. "Would you like to join us? It is good to get out of the house mrs- Joyce." Rachel added. "Oh, no. You two go. I am going to stay here." "Mom, we want you to come with us. Please." Jonathan spoke and looked at Rachel for help. "Yes, Joyce. I insist on it." Rachel smiled. "Alright. Let me get ready first. Cause I have been wearing this all day." Joyce smiled as she walked towards her bedroom. "You don't mind that mom is coming?" Jonathan asked. "No, I don't mind. I want her to have a good time in these moments, cause she is going to need it." Rachel replied. "Oh, I got you a little gift." Jonathan spoke and took a small gift from his pocket and gave it to Rachel. "Thank you." Rachel smiled as she opened the gift. She pulled a necklace from the little bag and smiled at Jonathan. "It's a necklace with Sarah's initial on it." Jonathan smiled. It was a small necklace with a moon pendant on it and on the moon was an engraved S, for Sarah. 

"Thank you, Jonathan. I love it." Rachel smiled and pulled Jonathan in for a hug. "It really means a lot." Rachel spoke as she pulled away. "No problem." Jonathan nervously replied. "Okay, I am ready to leave." Joyce smiled as she walked into the living room. Rachel, Jonathan and Joyce walked out of the house and walked towards Joyce’s car, before getting in and driving towards a restaurant on Randolph Lane. Rachel, Jonathan and Joyce got out of the car and walked inside and walked towards a table, where they sat down and looked at the menu. “Hey, guys what can I get you?” Benny asked. “A cheeseburger, some fries and lemonade.” Rachel smiled. “I’ll have the same as Rachel.” Jonathan replied. “For me just a regular burger. And some fries as well. And Cola.” Joyce spoke as she looked up at Benny. “Coming right up.” Benny said before walking away. “Why aren’t you celebrating your birthday with Hop?” Joyce asked. “Dad has to work late. Normally I was going to go to Nancy’s but she apparently is going to Steve’s. So here we are.” Rachel replied, feeling quite sad about that. “Well, indeed. We are going to make it as best as it can.” Joyce forcingly smiled. Rachel knew that Joyce would rather be at home or be looking for Will, but this could be good for Joyce.


End file.
